warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rauchfell
'''Rauchfell' (Original: Ferncloud) ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkleren Flecken und hellgrünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Rauchjunges kommt als Junges von Buntgesicht und als Schwester von Aschenjunges auf die Welt. Die anderen beiden Jungen aus dem Wurf sind nicht bekannt. Feuer und Eis Zwei von Rauchjunges' Geschwistern sterben an Grünem Husten. Ihre Mutter Buntgesicht nimmt Feuerherz' Neffen Wolkenjunge auf, nachdem Frostfell klargemacht hat, dass es sonst erfrieren und verhungern würde. Geheimnis des Waldes Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges sind immer noch in der Kinderstube, während ihr jüngerer Adoptivbruder Wolkenjunge schon zum Schüler von Feuerherz ernannt wird. Vor dem Sturm Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges werden zu Schülern ernannt. Rauchpfotes Mentor ist Dunkelstreif. Sie scheint ihn aber nicht besonders zu mögen, weshalb sie versucht, so oft wie möglich mit Borkenpelz und seinem Schüler, ihrem Bruder Aschenpfote, auf die Jagd zu gehen. Es wird klar, dass Borkenpelz eine Schwäche für Rauchpfote hat. Gefährliche Spuren Rauchpfote erzählt nach Wieselpfotes und Maispfotes Verschwinden, wohin die beiden wollten. Sie erzählt, dass die Beiden zu den Schlangenfelsen gingen, um Blaustern davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ebenfalls als Krieger geeignet sind. Später bitten sie und ihr Bruder den Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz darum, dass sie mit ihm gegen die Meute kämpfen dürfen. Sie wollen Rache für den Tod ihrer Mutter, Buntgesicht, die Tigerstern zum Opfer gefallen war, um mit ihrem Blut die Hunde auf den Geschmack von Katzen zu bringen. Sie legen einen guten Sprint vor den Hunden hin und sagen danach, dass wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie groß die Hunde waren, wären sie niemals mitgekommen. Feuerherz ist sehr stolz auf die beiden. Stunde der Finsternis Dunkelstreif verrät den DonnerClan, indem er versucht, Ampferjunges zu vergiften. Daraufhin wird er von Feuerstern verbannt. Rauchpfote hat so keinen Mentor mehr und hofft insgeheim, Borkenpelz' Schülerin zu werden. Langschweif wird ihr neuer Mentor, da er nach dem Tod von Wieselpfote keinen Schüler mehr gehabt hatte und Borkenpelz zu weich mit ihr umgehen würde. Während der Schlacht mit dem BlutClan kämpft sie nicht mit, da sie Rußpelz helfen muss. Borkenpelz ist sehr erleichtert darüber. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Sie ist nun zur Kriegerin ernannt worden und sie und Borkenpelz haben ihre ersten beiden Jungen Spinnenjunges und Weidenjunges. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Sie hat nun ihren zweiten Wurf, bestehend aus Birkenjunges, Buchenjunges und Lärchenjunges. Spinnenpfote und Weidenpfote, aus ihrem ersten Wurf, sind nun Schüler. Goldblüte hilft ihr bei der Betreuung und auch Borkenpelz verbringt viel Zeit bei ihr in der Kinderstube. Mondschein Aufgrund von Beutemangel im Wald hat Rauchfell nicht mehr genug Milch für ihre Jungen, weshalb Lärchenjunges stirbt. Sie und Borkenpelz sind darüber traurig. Morgenröte Buchenjunges stirbt, weil sie zu klein und zu dünn ist, um eine kalte Nacht zu überstehen. Das Hauskätzchen Laura steht Rauchfell in dieser schweren Stunde zur Seite. Auch Weidenpfote stirbt, als er einem Fasan hinterherjagt und von einem Monster überfahren wird. Rauchfell versinkt deswegen in sehr großer Trauer und kann sich nicht mehr um Birkenjunges kümmern. Rostfell rettet ihr Junges während der Reise vor einem Adler und schubst es zurück in die Höhle. Später fragt ihr Sohn, ob er mit den Stammesjungen spielen kann. Sie stimmt zu und freundet sich auf der Reise mit Mohnblüte und Morgenblume an. Sternenglanz Als die Clans in der Nähe des Pferdeortes rasten, versucht sie zusammen mit Borkenpelz, Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle Langschweif dazu zu bewegen, sich an einer geschützen Stelle schlafen zu legen. Später hört sie sich zusammen mit Wolkenschweif, Lichtherz und Borkenpelz an, wie Eichhornschweif vom neuen DonnerClan-Territorium berichtet. Als die erste Große Versammlung im See-Territorium zu Ende geht, will Rauchfell Birkenjunges zu seinem Clan bringen, doch dieser ist zu aufgeregt und spielt gerade mit Apfeljunges, Riedjunges und Pilzjunges und will nicht ohne seine neuen Freunde gehen. Auch Rauchfell fällt der Abschied von Mohnblüte und ihren Jungen nicht leicht, sie überredet Birkenjunges aber trotzdem zu seinem Clan zu gehen. Als der DonnerClan später am neuen Lager ankommt und Spinnenpfote fast die Klippe am Eingang hinunter stürzt, macht sich Rauchfell Sorgen um die Sicherheit. Beim Einrichten des Lagers baut sie zusammen mit Eichhornschweif die neue Kinderstube. Dämmerung Nachdem Birkenpfote zum Schüler ernannt wurde, kehrt sie zum Kriegerdasein zurück. Außerdem freundet sie sich mit Minka an und beschützt sie und ihre Jungen während des Dachsangriffs. Sie ist sehr besorgt um Borkenpelz. Sonnenuntergang Nach dem Dachsangriff macht sie sich Sorgen um Borkenpelz, da sie Angst hat er könnte gestorben sein, während sie sich um Minka, deren Jungen und Birkenpfote kümmerte. Zusammen mit Brombeerkralle macht sie sich auf die Suche. Als sie ihn endlich entdeckt, ist sie überglücklich, dass ihrer Familie nichts passiert ist. Sie ist erschüttert, als ihre Freundin Minka den Clan verlassen will, doch als sie wieder in den Clan kommt, ist sie sehr glücklich und empfängt sie. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Sie ist wieder eine Königin und hat mit ihrem Gefährten Borkenpelz zwei Junge: Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges. Mistystar's Omen Sie tritt im Buch nicht auf, ist aber in der englischen Hierarchie aufgelistet. Familie *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Bruder: Aschenpelz *Geschwister: zwei unbekannte Junge *Halbschwester: Sandsturm *Adoptivbruder: Wolkenschweif *Großmutter: Robinwing *Großvater: Fuzzypelt *Tante: Frostfell *Onkel: Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Gefährte: Borkenpelz *Töchter: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eisjunges *Söhne: Birkenfall, Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchsjunges *Enkelinnen: Rosepetal, Dovewing, Ivypool *Enkel: Toadstep Sonstiges *In ''Der geheime Blick wird sie einmal mit dunkelgrauem Fell beschrieben. Quelle en:Ferncloud fr:Fleur de Bruyère Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere